


伯利恒的主角

by Anemone123



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, 拉郎
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemone123/pseuds/Anemone123
Summary: 庸俗现代故事
Relationships: Luo Yunxi/Zhu Yilong, 罗云熙/朱一龙
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

纯属虚构，胡乱瞎扯。

1

罗云熙回家时将近凌晨一点，夜暗风急，映着路灯雪纷纷地下。

今年的最后一场演出，尽了兴，喝了酒，大家都倦了，车行进在路上，没有一个人讲话。

罗云熙撑着手肘，昏沉沉地感觉自己依旧置身于混乱的幕后，人声，脚步，幢幢的人影。他等在舞台侧，不用伸手就能感受到浓厚妆容下发烫的面颊，他知道自己有点不适，但是这样的小异常反倒让他有种醉醺醺的快乐，他只要站在舞台上，甚至不需要控制这种小异常。

他的灵魂在Bethlehem死亡，又在苹果花的春天里再生，爱恋的女郎柯米娅为他赤着脚在岩浆冰层上奔走，葬身于海，他为她暴怒，要做撕天裂地的魔鬼，最终却在金雀兰的花丛里睡去。

痛快地像是第一次要向这个舞台献上自己。

潮水响的掌声伴随着骤然大亮的灯光，罗云熙被簇拥到了第一排，大家攥着汗津津的手鞠躬，一抬眼都是站起来鼓掌欢呼的人们，再鞠躬，最后在不息的掌声中，只能又一次返场谢幕。

下台后这样的魔法自然消失，罗云熙一开始不觉得有什么，随着一帮人胡闹甚至还有脑力去俱乐部有奖竞猜，嘻嘻哈哈喝了一串五彩缤纷的甜水饮料，没有一点症状表现。

一直撑到现在，轻飘飘的感觉飞走了，呼吸之间都是火苗，从肺里燎燎地烧出来。

罗云熙把头轻轻磕向车窗玻璃，意识在一霎那的冰凉间回转，这座不夜城的灯光依旧陆离，冷暖色调混在一起，有情无情，实在令人生厌，这座城市。

下起了雪，雪粒拉起长尾巴一颗颗穿越霓虹扑到玻璃上，隔着下滑的水痕，罗云熙迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛。

代驾送到小区门口，下车前剧组的小姑娘像是惊醒过来，在罗云熙关上车门前喊了一声：“熙哥，圣诞节快乐！”

罗云熙看着瞪大眼睛的陆连雨，抿唇笑着回了一句：“你也是，圣诞节快乐。”

车门关上，罗云熙挥手道别，刚刚启动，车窗又摇下来，陆连雨探出头，演精灵的小姑娘性子大大咧咧，此时却认真看着罗云熙：“熙哥要好好休息。”

“好了好了，我绝对，绝对好好休息。”

一段不长的路，但是罗云熙在小区里迷路羔羊一样绕了好几圈，这是什么时候买的房子，从哪里走才是回家的路，罗云熙掏出钥匙怪异地看着它，像是能召唤恶魔的所罗门之钥。

雪团子越下越大，打在面上越来越清醒，等罗云熙慢慢走完，他也半身都是雪融后斑斑驳驳的湿渍，围巾和肩上还有一圈未化的雪粒。

终于找到了，罗云熙两只手原本插在口袋里，此时伸出一只手去开门，钥匙攥在指尖尚有余温，门锁却比铁还生冷，冰得他一哆嗦。

他轻轻跺了跺鞋后跟的雪，解下围巾抖落干净了才进门。

行李他早就托姜付铜找人放好，房子也打扫干净，一点没有数年不住人的湿冷灰尘味。

开灯，洗漱，关灯，入睡。

罗云熙闭着眼，他以为自己睡不着，但是吃的药见效极快，姜付铜找的人细心稳妥，家庭药箱里放的感冒药竟然都是他不过敏的牌子。

房间里暖气充足，他是在烤箱里最先焦黄的那块曲奇，呼吸着自己的余温，很快就睡着了。

一开始没有梦，就像所有他紧张排练的夜晚，压缩的梦里最有可能的意象还是睡觉，勾勾连连，在一个梦里醒来再到另一个梦里睡去。

睡不够的。

今天不一样，巡演恰好结束在这座城市，那些潜伏的东西要破芽而出，他们窥见了他今天的脆弱，套环的睡梦里出现了意外。

意外的名字叫朱一龙。

罗云熙皱起了眉。

2

他们的相识也没什么特别，通过朋友的朋友的朋友。

罗云熙那时候还在舞蹈房里对着镜子和把杆钻牛角尖地练习他不太纯熟的Tour en l'air，姜付铜是他同校不同系的游戏好友，一天晚上在噼里啪啦的键盘声里，姜付铜问他：“罗小弋，有没有兴趣客串个角色，流放的伪装手风琴家，酷炫！”

罗云熙看着屏幕，听音按键，长长短短一片连击。

“有没有兴趣？”

叠加的游戏音效里罗云熙专心致志。

“唉给句话儿。”姜付铜看着游戏快结束又问了句。

罗云熙揉着手，满意地看着最终分数：“干嘛找我？我就是个跳舞的，不会演戏。”

“就是个客串，最后有一段狂舞，你可适合了。”

“行吧，那看看呗。”

罗云熙按着鼠标点下了“再来一局”的按钮。

罗云熙虽然台词没几句，但是完完整整地看完剧本，觉得很有意思，他扯了扯姜付铜：“剧本谁写的？”

姜付铜指了一下远处一个黄T恤男孩：“喏，他写的，朱一龙。”

朱一龙在和人讲东西，两手捏着一个道具，头发长过了后脖颈。

罗云熙绕到他前面，朱一龙的黄T上印了一只蓝色鲶鱼，额发也长，低着头的时候总遮住眼睛，整个人看起来就像一个卡通人物。

朱一龙注意到他，和他讲话的人也注意到他们睁大眼睛互看，像是两只长颈鹿初见。

姜付铜跟在罗云熙身后，悄悄挥了挥手。

“你就是小姜的朋友罗弋吧，你好，我叫彭冠英，这是朱一龙。”彭冠英合上本子，向罗云熙和姜付铜打招呼。

“你好呀。”

“哦你好。”

朱一龙看起来腼腆，好在罗云熙从不怕生，他和他说这个剧本里他们仅有的两次会面，可怜的流放者遇见了疯痴的骑士，唠唠叨叨。

朱一龙把道具翻来覆去地捏，认真地听他说也认真地回答。

但是一听到罗云熙夸自己，朱一龙就要分神去看他，他笑起来有藏不住的小虎牙，像是小时候生日礼物那只蓬蓬松松的玩偶，或者朱一龙怀疑自己变成了那只柔软可爱的礼帽兔子，要不然怎么解释罗云熙这样对着他笑。

“最后那支舞我有灵感了，剧本跟炮弹一样，”罗云熙后仰，比了个被击中的姿势，“你有时间要不要去舞蹈房，我跳给你看？”

没有丝毫犹豫地，朱一龙说：“好。”

他把手别在身后，泡沫道具早给捏得不成样子。

3

睡足了这几个月缺席的夜晚，罗云熙醒来时还是有点昏，嗓子没有更好的情况，肚子里更是增添了空荡荡的饥饿感。

他撑着起床，勾到床边的杯子，喝完水握着玻璃杯放空了一会，才觉得心神归位。

心神归位的同时罗云熙放下手里的玻璃杯，拖鞋在床边放得整齐，和地板分割成恰到好处的线条，他有一个荒唐的预感。

房间很整洁，绿植生机勃勃，含芬吐芳，家具一件不少，更没有多出什么，罗云熙穿起拖鞋，软底拖鞋无声无息，他轻轻拧开了客房的房门。

他梦里的意外在这里安静地睡着，窗帘拉下了一片昏暗，朱一龙侧躺的影子连成一片浮岛，静谧地，在大海的呼吸上。

罗云熙又轻轻关上了门。

朱一龙醒过来的时候刚过午，遮光窗帘拉得严实，一觉醒来，周围安静地像丝绒一样，他躺在床上思考昨晚为什么要回来。

三天前他才回国，一落地彭冠英就打电话进来，说是已经把房子打扫好了让他回来住，大冬天的住什么酒店，一看就惨。

朱一龙单手拎起行李箱下自动扶梯，马上警觉：“哪个房子？”

“当年你们鸳鸯蝴蝶一拍两散住都没住的那个房子，啧，房价涨了五倍不止。”

“我已经……”

“你没订酒店。”彭冠英说得笃定，“我都费心打扫好了，你也住不了多久。”

朱一龙推着箱子走到角落，墨镜和眼睛的黑眼圈几乎同色，他握着手机：“我当初把钥匙托你保管就是不打算住了。”

彭冠英没再劝他，只说：“小罗在巡演，他也好多年没回来了，就是真碰上了，你一半他一半的房子，能有什么。”

能有什么，朱一龙闭着眼睛，就是连心血来潮逛花鸟市场买来的绿萝富贵竹都显得不对位置，他宁愿留在巴黎，围着火鸡和葡萄干布丁过完圣诞节再回来，或者永远不要走到岔路口，去过那家花鸟市场。

他翻个身子起床，抓住窗帘狠狠一拉，窗外都是日光和积雪针锋相对的光亮，刺得人眼一眯。

能有什么。

罗云熙醒得也不太早，但是过了早饭的点他就不想吃东西，连轴转的疲累仿佛积累在四肢，重得人都没脾气了。

姜付铜的手机证据确凿地打不通，罗云熙给他发了几条语音，亲切而不失友好地威胁了一下他的战绩。

去一趟菜场再逛一回超市，走在码得整整齐齐的蔬菜水果干货里，鱼回小溪，罗云熙才觉得自己涓涓滴滴地活过来了。

回家后解下围巾顺手一搁，落地衣帽架上有一黑一灰两顶帽子，罗云熙拍了拍褶皱，把灰色的围巾挂在了同色的帽子下面。

系上围裙仿佛是上辈子的事，罗云熙盯着锅，但能听到卧房的门被打开，锅里的汤开了，咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡，很轻的脚步声一直走到楼梯口，水汽氤氲，不过下楼梯的脚步声放缓了，有一些迟疑，锅边上冒出白泡，罗云熙揭开盖子搅了搅，银鱼与干贝共沉沦，而另一锅的粥水米融洽，他脑子里在想什么呢？

汤锅里

银河

历历在目


	2. Chapter 2

4

朱一龙不是第一次想，如果他能再早一点，早十几年认识罗云熙，或者，罗云熙晚个五年十年再遇见他就好了。

五六岁的罗云熙，锅盖头发型，腰上扎着长长的红绸带，仰着头神气地站在小朋友堆里，但是一点不安分，大街小巷地耍，跑起来脸红彤彤的，风风火火停不住却又会突然蹲下来，对着小猫小狗叽里咕噜地讲话。

如果那时候他们就成为一对蔫皮蔫皮的好朋友。

三十一岁的朱一龙，活得通透，宠辱不惊，起码面上足够沉稳，西装合身裤脚整齐，宝石蓝的衬衫配深色波点领带，显出一张雪白的脸，接受别人的目光时总挂着谦谦有礼的微笑。

如果是发生在此时的初相识，朱一龙会朝罗云熙伸出手，不轻不重的手劲，恰到好处的聊天，再顺水推舟地约定下一次晚餐，也可以从牛排发展到小米粥。

可惜不会这样。

二十多岁的罗云熙和朱一龙都搞砸了。

5

夏天，所有的戏剧节不一定都在夏天举行，但夏天的戏剧节，一定最难忘记。

朱一龙记得自己走过被太阳烘烤得烫脚的石子路，天空由粉至红，最后呈现出一种近乎娇姹的紫色。

在光下，在霞里，在沁凉的夏夜来临之前，朱一龙拉着朋友们的影子走进剧院。

做了三个小时的梦，朱一龙出来时还恍恍惚惚的。

像是在回旋的沙尘暴里失去了方向，他模仿着戏里最后的独白，意犹未尽地梦呓：“有些人，就在河边出生；有些人，被闪电击过……”*

走在前面的朋友们停了下来，罗云熙第一个转过身，用相似的口吻接着说：“有些人，对音乐有非凡的天赋；有些人是艺术家……”

路灯已经亮了，但是罗云熙看不清朱一龙的脸，他身后有人接过台词：“有些人，游泳；有些人，懂得纽扣……”

“有些人，知道莎士比亚；而有些人，是歌者……”罗云熙继续走向前，路灯眨着一只闪烁的眼睛，人们用平静安稳的口气说到了最后一句，“也有些人，能够跳舞。”

罗云熙走到了朱一龙的面前。

路灯发出稳定的微光，而天还没有完全黑透。

时间之内，热和静之间，这是真正入夜前的墨蓝天色，朱一龙也知道，这是千万年前它深邃海底的倒映。

白天热得人仿佛和空气黏在一起，而夜晚凉下来了，剧社的朋友们自然不介意勾肩搭背，他们热烈地讨论，如果明天自己的剧场有今天一半的效果，这趟就值了。

朱一龙也默默念着。

罗云熙勾住他的脖子凑上来：“记性蛮好的嘛。”又拍了拍他的肩，“别担心，肯定会好啦。”

6

朱一龙下午有个专访，他到得准时，把帽子摘下来后就安安静静地开始等，也没多久，工作人员跑过来抱歉地说可以开始了，他笑着说没关系。

起身前看了一眼手机。

没有消息。

为了这次专访，李意做过些准备，作为《影向》的王牌记者，她有途径邀请到朱一龙，自然也能从或公开或私密的讯息里探知到这是怎样的一个人。

话题从戏剧和电影开始，朱一龙暗自松了一口气，李意注意到他的两只手从轻轻握拳的状态变为微曲，放松地搭在了膝盖上。

“只有面对特定的几个领域他才能展露出相当程度的口若悬河，其余的情况你说他心不在焉也不是，如坐针毡也不是，反正魂是不在的。”

看着眼睛骤然亮起的朱一龙，李意想起这句话，不得不在心里苦笑着承认这是对的。

“你对表演，对舞台的喜爱源自于哪里？”

“最开始我是个电影爱好者，因此考进了北海，但要说对表演真正产生一种非同一般的感受的话，”朱一龙停顿了一下，似乎在思考，“是十九岁的时候，我扮演了一个古怪而可怜的骑士。”

李意没有打断他，他继续说：“那个骑士，只是个配角。我原本以为自己的情感在创作剧本的时候已经完全投出去了，但是很奇妙地，当我自己去扮演的时候，迸发了另一种完全不同的情绪。”

“是对角色的共情吗？”

“算是吧，”朱一龙看着她的眼睛，“是一种强烈的存在感，这种存在感完全压过了原本的预设情感，像是一个有血有肉的人在我身上重生了一样。”

李意突然想起来，这个剧演出过，在当年戏剧节的几百张宣传海报里初露头角，只演出过半个月的昙花和烟火，但获得了不低的评价。

“我后来无数次地回想起这个时刻，大门打开了，轨迹显现了，”朱一龙突然觉得有点不好意思，但语气依旧诚恳，“即使戏剧的舞台已经离我很远，但在片场里偶尔想起这个时刻，觉得像宿命一样，我能够站在那里。”

说到片场，李意顺势就把话题转到了电影，自然免不了谈到《新燕》，李意非常喜欢那部片子，同时也提前做了大量功课去准备今天的话题。

那是朱一龙和涂导演的第一次合作，对他自己来说同样意义深远，李意看他在暖黄的灯光下侃侃而谈，认真地剖析和交流，眼窝深邃，有一种古典而温柔的书呆子气。

据说这次回国，也是收到了涂导演的新片邀请。

朱一龙的话匣子开了，后面的访谈就越来越顺利，说到兴起，朱一龙的左手会无意识地做出些手势，露出一只白金质地的袖扣。

这种姿势非常上镜，李意下意识就想摄影师该多拍几张，不拍多可惜。

不知不觉时间就过去了，朱一龙甚至分享了些大学期间剧社的轶事，按他的话讲，那时候大家年轻气盛，模仿经典是最不会被当做真正戏剧的事情。要创新，要胡来，他们凭着年少无知，做了很多很多傻气的事情。

这才发现原来两人有些共同的好友，谈到熟悉的友人不免就要打趣，气氛也越来越轻松。

“那剧社期间，记得最清楚的角色是谁?”

“罗密欧。”朱一龙喝了一口水，润润嗓子后才开口。

“是因为演朱丽叶的姑娘格外动人吗？”临近访谈结束，李意有些调侃地开了个玩笑。

朱一龙笑了起来，“不是”，他笑得像是看到了一个李意看不见的恶作剧，“那时候为了演出效果，我去反串的朱丽叶。”

两个人一起哈哈笑起来，访谈也至此结束了。

近日雪后寒，天是铅灰色，云是浮白色，全都暗沉沉地压下来。朱一龙站在路边，只有四面八方偎拥过来的冷风，连树都瑟瑟，朱一龙把脸埋进围巾里，怎么都挡不住的寒意。

来了辆出租车，司机在空无一人的路上总算载到了客，殷勤地问他去哪儿。

朱一龙坐进车里犹豫了一下“去碑山医院。”

“医院离这可远了。”司机师傅发动了车，一口不太标准的普通话，“家里有人生病了？”

“嗯。”

路上司机自顾自地讲话，从天气寒冷聊到专家门诊，和广播里的人声音乐热热闹闹地应和，一点不冷清。

朱一龙坐在后座，一开始只是发呆，司机问些什么他就礼貌且简短地回答，等手脚缓和起来他才想起手机关了静音。

有两条消息，都来自罗云熙。

第一条是一个多小时前的，“输液已经结束了，你工作以后不必去医院接我，我到家了。”

第二条在第一条的五分钟以后，“不用担心。”

后面加了一个微信自带的举手臂emoji，表示自己很好。

朱一龙划开屏幕回复，边打字边叫住了司机：“师傅，麻烦换个方向，我不去医院了。”

说完小区地址，朱一龙低下头看自己已经发送的内容：“没事，那我就直接回家了，你多休息。”

“回家”

朱一龙长按住那句话，心情莫名有点烦闷。


	3. Chapter 3

7

下过一场大雪你最该注意的是什么呢？

是走路。

台阶是硬的，雪却是软绵绵。雪淹没了台阶，模糊了棱角，却只在表面留下浅浅的微浪般的痕迹，你要是不踩实，很可能就被底下凹凸不平的台阶磕绊一跤。

罗云熙崴过去的时候脑子一片空白。

下一瞬间就痛到站不起来，朱一龙慌慌张张地出现在眼前，只穿着圆领毛衣，蹲在一边却不敢动他。

罗云熙脸色发白，左臂下的雪地洇出血来，他咬着唇只是说“没关系没关系，别紧张，你去叫姜付铜来，他住在附近。”

朱一龙飞奔回去打电话。

磕到了后脑勺，钝钝地疼，罗云熙的意识倒还算清醒，他看着朱一龙跑去的背影，脑子里想完蛋了。

不是罗云熙要完蛋了，而是朱一龙的慌张让罗云熙意识到，怕又要栽到了同一个坑里。

多年旷别，一朝相聚就要吃回头草，真是完蛋了。

罗云熙手里攥住一团雪，冷了之后发热，发热之后发麻。

脑子又控制不住地担心，怎么不穿件外套，这么冷的天。

姜付铜开着车来，载着两个人去医院，导航一路上不停歇地播报“您已超速，请注意行车安全”，一条路况首尾起码报五遍。

姜付铜恍若未闻。

不知道是路面太差还是车速太快，朱一龙的眼皮在抖，嘴唇在抖，手也在发抖，像是颠簸在海难失事的船只上，巨浪小舟，疾风暴雨，朱一龙整个人都在抖。

罗云熙握住他的手，朱一龙回握住，用力之大仿佛要拖拽着他浮泅上岸。

罗云熙没有松手。

所幸没有骨折，更没有脑震荡。

医生举起片子看了看，问他：“以前受过伤？”

罗云熙一愣：“七年前有过一次，韧带受损。”

医生包扎完脚踝，叮嘱些伤筋动骨一百天要防止习惯性扭伤之类的话，处理手臂划伤的时候却突然停住：“你体温怎么这么高？”

随后不可置信的声音在诊室里响起来：“你都高烧三十九度了还能出门乱跑弄成扭伤？！”

罗云熙被转移到了急诊室，躺在床上吊点滴，朱一龙站在一旁。

而医生在床边调节输液器：“自己没感觉家人也该发现了，再多烧一会儿怕不就烧坏了脑子。”

他语气已经很温和，相较于之前不可置信的口吻，确实很温和了。

医生又俯身掀开了一角被子，轻轻按了按肿起来的脚踝“按时敷药不要运动，家里人这两天多注意啊。”

“啊”字上扬，语气指向亲密关系的另一方，仿佛对方具有某种理所当然的责任一样，罗云熙不知道怎么开口，只能无言。

医生拿起资料去下一张病床，朱一龙还是站得颇远，罗云熙右手扎针左手绷带，没有办法坐起来。

只能躺在床上喊他：“你近一点。”

罗云熙心里叹气。

朱一龙走进了，没有声音的软底拖鞋，罗云熙动不了，只能用下巴示意：“你呀，换我的鞋。”

虽然临出门被要求套了件外套，但是朱一龙没有换鞋，罗云熙不看就能知道，棉拖鞋里冻得发红的两个脚后跟。

朱一龙坐在小马扎上换鞋，只听到罗云熙又说：“我没事，你先回去，不是下午有事吗？”

“可以推掉。”朱一龙低着头，声音闷闷的。

罗云熙又要被气笑，但是总归忍住了。

“没必要啦，”罗云熙抬头数了数有几个瓶子，“这耗时间，又不紧急。”

朱一龙还想说什么，刚好这时候姜付铜缴完费找过来，两手拎着便利店的塑料袋：“老罗我替你照顾，放一万个心。”

罗云熙飞来一记眼刀。

“记得给我发消息。”

朱一龙穿着他的鞋走了，拖鞋整整齐齐地摆在床边。

他忘了罗云熙根本没带手机。

姜付铜看罗云熙脸上有些伤春悲秋的样子，啃了只洗干净的苹果坐到一边，明知故问：“怎么了这是？”

“我可能真的烧坏了脑子。”

8

趁日头没毒辣起来，朱一龙抱着一筐杨梅回到旅馆。

小旅馆的主人趴在柜台上摁计算机，听到动静抬头就看到少年抱着碧绿的筐走进门来：“起那么早啊。”

“早上凉快嘛。”

朱一龙抓了一把杨梅放在柜台上，托着筐子上楼了。

“谢谢啊。”

“不客气。”

楼梯间的墙面是茄紫色，只是不太看得出来了，从跨第一步走到最后一步，入眼只能看见各年五颜六色的宣传海报，采光也不好，狭小的空间里前后看不见脸，所以两盏椭圆的壁灯全天白惨惨地亮着。

先到其他房间分了些杨梅，朱一龙拧开自己房间的门把手。

罗云熙站在藕色的窗帘边，窗户也开着，鸟鸣蝉鸣一齐送进来，在这样的自然声音里打电话。

“……我和老师说过了，就怕他还生气呢，你帮我说说好话，回来陪你跳《花市》”

罗云熙转过身来，朱一龙挥了挥手，无声地打了个招呼。

“对，第三幕，绝不反悔……”罗云熙对他露出个笑，用手指了指电话，“我有事先挂了啊，不会偷懒的，放心，挂了啊。”

杨梅在南方是应季的水果，他们来这小城之前刚刚过了雨季，乌梅白梅全都上了市，朱一龙早上锻炼路过被勾了过去，婆婆看他买的多，索性连着筐子都送了。

罗云熙囫囵塞了一整颗杨梅进嘴里，两腮嚼着如松鼠。

“你喜欢吃杨梅？”

“当然喜欢，”罗云熙把垃圾桶拖过来吐核，“小时候吃杨梅染得衣服很难洗，我姐心疼我妈，揪着耳朵骂我。”

朱一龙被逗笑了，也塞了一颗进嘴里。

罗云熙又吃了一颗，眼睛泛起的笑波闪闪亮亮。

“后来我发现这样就不会染衣服了。”

杨梅肉厚核小，入口还有些硬扎，满口的甘甜回味起来却带点微酸，不像荔枝一样的柔软呆甜，罗云熙喜欢杨梅更甚荔枝，只是吃多了总要倒牙。

他们的剧目排在晚上，白天除了目不暇接地四处看剧和继续排练，赵镛还带着大家街头表演。

赵镛是大两届的表演系学长，有经验，又是这次的导演兼主演，刚一到就身体力行地在显眼位置挂海报，五六张海报串一根绳上，内容是两个撞色的人物轮廓，时间地点剧目，标语写着“万勿动情”，小城几百个戏，务必在其中做到醒目。

说到底是只做艺术当不了饭吃，没有宣传就没有观众。

街上也是十八般武艺全出，看样子没有人相信酒香不怕巷子深。赵镛借了音箱和话筒，一个人相声唱歌诗朗诵，偶尔还摸出把口琴吹个卡农。

罗云熙摩拳擦掌，搬出来原本做道具的手风琴，出门前喊朱一龙：“你来看啊。”

“我在楼上也能看。”

罗云熙向他比了个V，挂着手风琴去了，挑了一首热闹的波尔卡舞曲，恰巧隔壁路演就在跳舞，干脆停了自己的音乐去和他的曲子。

现代舞配芭蕾快速波尔卡，组合新奇，倒吸引了不少人。

朱一龙拿出铅笔削尖削长，在本子上速写。

窗下的少年，奶油色的风箱，围绕着他翩翩起舞的裙摆和腰肢，朱一龙能听见他弹的是什么，他的手划过闪闪发光的白键，发出快速轻盈的音符，像是雏鸟啼叫一样的欢快。

朱一龙想了想，又在云里添了几只飞鸟。

手指上有刚刚吃过杨梅染下的红，干涩的胭脂色，摸过铅笔又沾了灰，罗云熙在楼下换了一首曲子，自己给自己伴奏，唱的依稀是“……你褪色的眼里，慢慢苏醒……”

罗云熙向楼上看了一眼。

朱一龙用力擦了擦手，看着那幅速写，突然就回味到了杨梅的味道。


	4. Chapter 4

9

“在这个毫无仁慈的寒夜里，流放的叛逆者冻成了雕塑，他既不奢求温暖，也不急待死亡，一只狗蹒跚着路过他，毛茸茸的四只脚，街上空空如也；而骑士在太阳之前奔跑，他赢过了中国神话的夸父，但是已经疯了，并不为空心的玫瑰。”

“冻成了雕塑”是种修辞，罗云熙明明白白地知道，但是赵镛像是突然不知道了一样。

正式演出前的最后一次彩排，罗云熙从上半场的灯光工作里抽身，他本来只在下半场出演，正好和另一个客串换着来调控灯光，帮剧组省去一份食宿费。

演着演着到了寒夜这一幕，赵镛突然说：“弋哎，你要不要换种演法？”

不要演得像个悲壮的英雄浮雕，赵镛把剧本指给他看：“雕塑，要像个雕塑。”

“什么……”罗云熙有点呆住。

随后赵镛又拖着红披风去找别人。

朱一龙原本在后面奔跑，他显然听到了对话停下，罗云熙踢着脚走过去：“他也要你演得像个夸父吗？”

骑士装束里最重的是一副带牛角的头盔，朱一龙把它脱下来抱在怀里，露出湿淋淋的额头。

“这倒没有，但是他想让我跑得既绝望又深情还带着清醒的疯狂，最好还有虚弱的挣扎和奋力的反抗。”朱一龙毫无感情地复述赵镛的原话。

罗云熙哈哈大笑，他撑住朱一龙防止自己笑得滑到地板上，朱一龙空出一只手扶住他的肩膀，无奈地说：“过分了啊你这样。”

刚刚朱一龙在后面快快慢慢地跑，他还以为怎么了，罗云熙缓了缓气，拨拉开朱一龙湿透的额发，“你也太惨了，大热天的。”

手心出汗，朱一龙放开他，“现在知道热了。”

黏在一起更热。

朱一龙的头发比初见更长了点，沾了汗，凌乱地贴在脖子和锁骨上，罗云熙捻起一绺发梢，刚过了水的手感，“回头给你买个发圈。”

“随你。”

罗云熙站正了又看了看他。

“怎么了？”朱一龙被盯得发怵。

“像水野亚美。”爱与智慧的美少女战士，说完罗云熙就跑回了自己的位置。

朱一龙没来得及挠他，“你有本事站住。”

罗云熙双手合十笑嘻嘻地讨饶，但是朱一龙原本眼睛就大，拨开了额发更显得圆而湿润，大眼睛和短头发，确实很像水野亚美啊，罗云熙觉得自己没有错。

排练继续，朱一龙戴上头盔，调整呼吸，从一个斜对角的方向跑向罗云熙，一个寒夜里，疯痴的骑士遇上了反叛的流放者。

赵镛的脚步踏来踏去，哒哒——哒哒——，他的紧张不止体现在执着地用皮靴折磨地板，他还不放过和每一个演员说话的机会，产前的孕妇和战前的将军空前一致地都体现在了他身上。

最后一次排练的时间延长了很久。

虽然结束后赵镛又宣称自己的最后意见并不可靠，他意识到过分紧张也许会导致糟糕的结果，但罗云熙对怎么表现雕塑感产生了极大的兴趣。

他学习的一直是如何让身体飞，如何用足尖快速轻巧地移动，如何跃入高空而落地如羽毛，这苦闷的世界可以被跳成八音盒，他能在其中不停地旋转。

而雕塑感太新鲜了，罗云熙觉得静止不动是如此有趣。

朱一龙看着罗云熙在他面前摆出不知道第几个造型，刚想开口就听到他自我否定：“不行，应该不是这种僵直的感觉。”

确实有种军训时双手贴着裤缝的古板，雕塑感新生罗云熙决定休息，他坐到朱一龙身边继续翻着那本有人体雕塑作品的彩页杂志。

“你写的时候为什么要写雕塑啊。”罗云熙开始询问剧本的创作者。

“就是一种修辞，”创作者也很无辜，他眨着眼睛，“早知道就换成别的了。”

听不出来诚意。

雕塑部分翻完了，罗云熙来回颠倒看了三遍，后面是一些趣味科普，介绍了菲律宾海域一种会笑的海胆，小小圆圆的眼睛和咧开笑的嘴，怪可爱的。

罗云熙没有继续为难自己，他双手交叉支撑着下巴，对面贴的壁纸纹样是绿色藤蔓，点缀着零星的红花，他开始走神。

“在想什么？”

“在想你那个绝望挣扎深情反抗的奔跑。”

朱一龙一脸搬石头砸到脚的表情。

“要不要跟我试试？”罗云熙突然说。

试、试什么？

电风扇挂在天花板上，呼啦呼啦地吹，年代有些久远，扇叶转动的声响听起来像一锅水终于烧热沸腾，泡沫从锅底快速上升，卜卜地炸开来。

10

“在这个毫无仁慈的寒夜里，流放的叛逆者冻成了雕塑，他既不奢求温暖，也不急待死亡。”

罗云熙站在舞台上，他开始理解赵镛那种“兴奋紧张”的感觉，没有音乐没有台词，但整个剧场并不安静，甚至一点点塑料椅子之间的碰撞他都能听见，如果发出和地面长长的摩擦的声音，你就要怀疑是否因为节奏太慢而无法吸引观众。

当然罗云熙没有，他也没有再介意所谓演法上浮雕和雕塑的区别。

他是从提线木偶变成人的，从小每天至少花一个小时去活动脚趾，弯曲膝盖或者扭动手臂，罗云熙为什么要怀疑自己对身体的控制。

流放者从风雪中走来，他的同伴们已经在野外的小道上相互枕靠，永远睡去。流放者一个人走到了这里，凝寒仿佛化为春风，严厚地盖着他。

他坐在石头上，有难以抵抗的睡意，一只毛茸茸的小动物蹒跚着路过，忽然发出两声吠叫，是一只狗，它为什么要叫。

这醉人的睡意，流放者要睡去了。

他穿着宽大的长袍，流水般遮掩住渐渐微弱的胸膛起伏。直到有一个喃喃自语的声音出现。

“顽石啊，你是否知道一朵空心的玫瑰是怎样扎人，我只是个碎裂的花瓶，从她手中无可挽回地落下。你冷冰冰的石块好像随着呼吸在律动，而我触手也有温暖，如果你可以开口说一句话，我不会向你索取愿望，相反，如果你可以开口向我说一句话，我将为你奉献一个愿望。”

流放者醒了过来，他的袍子起了波纹，开始流动，他从霍莱河起源的国家而来，自然要回溯到那个国家去。

骑士兑现了他的愿望。

“你是一块动情的恋旧的石头，快回你的故国去吧。”骑士虽然疯痴，但有情有义。

流放者不是石头，他是个无情的厌旧的反叛者，自然要成为一个失败杀人故事的主角。

但在这个故事里流放者并没有掀起多大的波澜，他是另一个更失败的堕落王国故事里的配角，毫不起眼。

一句画外音就宣告了他的失败。

他再一次出现是在骑士的死亡场景。

兑现的愿望是祸患的火星，点燃了世界的旧柴因而新火灼灼，而新火的代表者们在骑士胸口刺了一剑，致命一击。

朱一龙胸口插着道具，闭着眼睛，感觉到罗云熙把他轻轻地放在船上，和他们第一次霍莱河的道别角色对调。

柔软的亚麻布料从手背上流走，船被缓缓地拉远了。

朱一龙终于从道具船上下来，从幕后掀开一角悄悄看的时候，罗云熙的舞蹈已经开始了。

背景是蓝色的浪漫主义版画，海上两个年轻的帆船手，孤独地立于方舟，唱着歌，在船上守望。

而罗云熙宽松的长袍随着他的身体晃动，在昏暗的气氛里仿佛随身的幽灵，他的四肢和脊背融化在了烟雾纷乱的光线里，却又突然来势凌厉，指尖都烁着星月光亮的残余。

朱一龙知道所有的目光都在哪里，但他不知道为什么自己突然觉得既谦虚又骄傲。

他撑起膝盖慢慢站起来，在舞台后从一侧跑到另一侧。

罗云熙以一个失去平衡的平衡步退场，不顺畅的单腿旋转，他肩上同色的披肩扬起又飘下，落在了舞台中央，幕布落下之前，罗云熙控制自己倒在了另一边的舞台。

我的腿和我的手，都在这里。

满足地闭上眼睛，再睁眼罗云熙就看见朱一龙顶着牛角头盔出现在眼前，有些激动地抱住他，幕外是一片掌声，罗云熙拍了拍朱一龙的后背。

“是吧，我们厉害吧。”

但随后又说：“龙哎，能不能先把头盔摘了。”

罗云熙捂住被撞到的颧骨。


	5. Chapter 5

11.

余兴节目后留下来和观众聊聊天，是剧社的传统。月亮升上了中天，夜空似水，人走动和交谈的声音是浪声杳杳。

露天的小剧场敞开了怀抱。

罗云熙坐在舞台前的台阶上，背后是拉起的红色丝绒幕布，他宽宽的长袍被风鼓起，红檀托盘上一枚甘温的白杏仁。

白杏仁又甜又好说话，兴致勃勃地解释舞步飘忽效果和白色芭蕾的关系，朱一龙坐在身边像一颗清心寡言的红莲子。

每逢被圈进话题，朱一龙有话则短，实在觉得这人好烦呀就去拆个台，感染得周围一片笑声。

罗云熙手里拿着一条茉莉花蕾的手串，他捏住上面水滴形的佩环，生怕手劲一大就断送了这十来朵未绽开的花苞。

绿裙子的姑娘抓着女伴的手跑到他们面前，凉鞋在水泥面上清脆地哒哒响，她的声音更脆，无比明确地宣告今晚最喜欢的表演之一属于他们。

罗云熙和朱一龙相互望了一眼，绿裙姑娘的另一条花串被朱一龙挂在了头盔的角上，半开的白兰花，长瓣玲珑，幽幽的香散在风里。

她踩着一地清脆又跑走了。

“……那实在是个奇妙的夜晚，我不假思索地冲到了他们面前，即使不知道他们是谁，我冲了过去，整个人还在戏剧冲动的支配下……他们实在很温柔，又可爱，很难和舞台上的形象重合……

“……这两个角色的激烈是暴雨的第一滴，打翻了荷叶……我完全不想去睡觉，怕一闭眼这个奇妙的夜晚就消失了……

“……我等不及想看更大的舞台对他们的评论……但是没有……五六年以后……谷物自有春天，月亮踩在荒原……但是他们再也没有合作……

“……那天他们说不要站在风口，可能要下雨，夜深早归家……”

“……那些红蓝撞色的海报……上面写着‘万勿动情’。”

结束后赵镛和隔壁剧组商量好搭车，已经很晚，淡蓝的夜雾从江面上缓缓升起。

罗云熙和朱一龙各搬一只样式古老带流苏灯的道具柜子，仔细地放进后车厢，拍拍手走了过来。

贴着假八字胡的大哥显然对他们印象颇佳：“尚德勒阁下与他尊贵的朋友，可否有幸邀请你们共乘一车呢？”

尚德勒是角色名字。

赵镛抱着一卷红布，绕过去拍掉他从驾驶室伸出的手：“不要想挖墙角啊，更不要说两个。”

罗云熙反而摇了摇头：“我走回去，现在还激动呢，缓一缓。”

娇白的花串被放在赵镛手里，罗云熙叮嘱他回去好好放着，一个花骨朵都不能少。

“我也走走。”

另一串花也被放到赵镛手里。

——人们常常对我说，“我想你在那儿住着，一定很寂寞，总是想要跟人们接近一下的吧，特别在下雨下雪的日子和夜晚。”

朱一龙也曾觉得奇怪，下雨和下雪的日子凭什么变得独特，而雨细如愁，又是什么样的心情。

——我并不比湖中高声大笑的潜水鸟更孤独。

这是以前的疑惑。

12.

那天晚上果然下了雨，过桥的时候朱一龙扬起脸，额头正正地接了第一滴。

这时候他才完全放松下来，朱一龙之前莫名地紧张，他把这归结于发圈，黑色皮筋上面缀着一颗紫色塑料樱桃，像中毒一样。

罗云熙买的发圈，发圈很丑；罗云熙帮忙扎的头发，头皮很紧。

紧张的头皮影响到了朱一龙整个人。

而和罪魁祸首罗云熙走在薄雾里，手臂之间没有距离。路口左转，鸽灰色的两条影子一齐向右，要是直走，影子就缩成小小的两截，在某个路灯的眼睛下若无其事地继续伸长。

但是果然下了雨，朱一龙任由罗云熙攥着手腕冲下桥面，落了花的石榴叶子深绿油亮，在他们跑过的时候点头示意，一个放慢的镜头，淅淅沥沥的雨越下越大。

旅馆留了半扇小门，风吹着雨打湿了门廊，他们踩着滴水的脚印回来，但是楼梯间的壁灯只亮着一盏。

扶手对面的墙贴了很多海报，从不清理，因此显得乱糟糟，乱糟糟里有很多双眼睛在看朱一龙，男人的女人的，蓝色的棕色的。

昏暗的环境里他试探地踏上第一阶楼梯，左脚踏上去，右脚后面跟着罗云熙的左脚。

那些或大或小的眼睛像是审视着朱一龙，朱一龙向上走，毫无关联地，他开始问自己，你为什么不拒绝呢？

款式诡异的发圈和自告奋勇的梳头，为什么不拒绝呢。

蝴蝶在朱一龙的胃里蹦蹦跳跳。

因为我不想拒绝。

朱一龙停住了，狭小昏暗的空间里他转过身，这场大雨他们淋得湿透，罗云熙的头发安顺地垂下来，一张脸在仅有的光下白得透明。

“今天有人说为你的手风琴而来，我很嫉妒。”

罗云熙看着眼前的人，清亮的眼睛，他低低地说：“我知道。”

整栋楼现在只能听到朱一龙脚步的回响，“我很嫉妒”的同义词是另外四个字，罗云熙知道，他们鼻尖相对着雨雾的呼吸。

不久之前知道的，在旧风扇和老柴的双重旋律下。

俄式慢板舞步缓慢，初学者总会不断打滑，但也是练习控制和平衡的基础，罗云熙只是突然想到自己挣扎的经验，也许可以用在朱一龙那个情感复杂的奔跑里。

顺口开了个无伤大雅的玩笑，而朱一龙的反应像一只不慎落入捕兽夹的小动物。

罗云熙才意识到，玩笑不适宜被当成玩笑。

而后他看到了那张素描，卷成一束放在碧绿的篮子里，剩下大半的杨梅早被他吃光了。

恍然大悟。

“你喜欢我。”

现在只剩下雨声了。

朱一龙的心是咬上钩的鱼，剧烈扑腾，发僵的拥抱和笨拙的亲吻，他们不记得是怎么走完剩下的楼梯，衣角差点夹在门缝里。

腻白的颈和泛红的唇，牙齿在两横锁骨上厮磨，皮肤很热，而夜间潮凉的空气仿佛都有殷勤相待的情意，朱一龙不由自主地长呼吸，有个美梦正在成真。

罗云熙眼角染着落地的榴红，唇上一点珠光，润色取美后的鲜艳，他不厌其烦小小细细地吻住朱一龙的上唇，一下一下。

人体有那么多美好的弧度，罗云熙的手指从额头划过鼻梁至下巴，大拇指摩挲着朱一龙的脸颊，咬住喉结上下的滑动，手继续向下，光洁鲜白的鱼肉在床单上被剖开，朱一龙无意识地挣扎，嘴唇微张，欲拒还迎。

从肋骨向后腰，从胯骨向大腿，骨节分明的手如刃，罗云熙亲自操刀，徐徐地滑着，露浓香泛，溢出淡淡的腥气，他咬住朱一龙通红的耳尖，故意地问：

好不好？

我循着融溪和汗水，走向你秘密的白房子，好不好？

窗外的树枝在雨里绞缠，暧昧的光影透过玻璃照在朱一龙的脸上，他偏过头去，绞缠的树枝在雨里满心欢喜地点头。

罗云熙小臂的线条绷得笔直，床头灯光下两条白银色的柳树枝，温柔地覆盖下来，朱一龙的头发早散了，在和床单的摩擦里一点一点向上。

朱一龙抓住床头屏栏，手指越抓越紧，感觉到一连串的闪电劈开了他的身体，从连接处酥软到指尖。

手指从冰冷的黄铜上滑落下来，他目眩神移，灯光也被摇撼。

罗云熙握住他的手引到嘴边，雨水吻过湖面，涟漪处处不能抗拒地泛起。

好不好？


	6. Chapter 6

13

掺着柠檬汁的低度酒只剩最后一口，罗云熙举起杯子，透过半融化的冰，每个人的脸都稀奇古怪地支离。

来！干杯！杯子们响亮清脆地一碰，夏天的一半就宣告结束了。

东西南北，大家各自回程，罗云熙和朱一龙则踏上同一节火车回到北海。

但暑假还没有结束，学校里香樟和梧桐茂盛荫蔚，枝梢肆无忌惮地生长，走在路上，恍一抬头天都是绿茸茸。路宽人少，知了的叫声也格外闹腾，朱一龙快步走过这些得意的欢叫，一会觉得何必这样张扬，一会又觉得情有可原。

宿舍里只有朱一龙的对铺留校，昼夜不分地赶项目，泡面桶和废纸稿齐高，听到开门声脑袋微动，发出了一声拟动物的含糊招呼。

不通风的密闭小空间里都是浓烈味道，朱一龙见怪不怪，他拉开窗帘，两手各摞着香辣红烧的康师傅走出去，面汤倒净，转角一个接着一个地投进垃圾桶。全中。

甩干滴水的手收拾东西，不过几件换洗衣服加些日常用品，朱一龙折好最后一条毛巾，拉上行李箱的拉链，唰地一声。

对铺终于把目光移过来，看着眼前志得意满仿佛要去周游世界的朱一龙：“你小子，谈恋爱了吧？”

不是询问的口气。

“是！”

“不错嘛，”对铺看了看朱一龙脚边的灰壳行李箱，“你这进展神速啊。”

“是！”

宿舍老幺竟然是第一个开花的，对铺看着他傻乐呵的样，也高兴：“好好谈，别辜负了。”

“好！”

朱一龙拉着杆走出去，偏长的头发在脑后扎成一个小揪子，随着步子上下一晃一晃，夏天看着格外清爽。

对铺咂咂舌，捋了捋自己久未打理的油腻及肩短发，到底是有人疼了，不一样啊不一样。

罗云熙蹲在外边拿剥开的火腿肠引诱猫咪，听到声响就站了起来。

猫咪翘着尾巴绕着他喵喵叫，通身乌黑只有雪白的尾巴尖儿，一撩一撩的，罗云熙重新又蹲下来揉一把它的脑袋：“再见了，拜拜呀。”

拜拜呀，猫也喵呜呜地回答。

罗云熙拉着朱一龙的胳膊往树荫里走，北边的太阳总比南边更刺烈些，树荫里一团凉快，朱一龙很乖地跟着。

“你的宿舍跟我原来住的不一样。”

罗云熙突然说。

“有枇杷树。我爬树厉害，明年熟了给你摘树上最高最甜的那串。”

爬树扑草，罗云熙小时候的铅笔盒里总装着些瓢虫天牛金龟子，在老师的讲课声里把手悄悄伸进课桌肚里翻玩。

实在有点幼稚，倒退十年恐怕才有这样的小朋友承诺，罗云熙准备岔开话题给他讲刚刚想起的笑话。

“好啊。”

朱一龙这样回答。

刚刚的猫尾巴尖又晃晃地撩到了心里，罗云熙勾住他的行李拉杆开始讲笑话。

“从前有个人的鞋子掉进河里……”

另一半夏天在忽断忽续的蝉声奏鸣里开始。

14

在雨天，粉色海豚和帝企鹅的纪录片最适合裹在毯子里一起看，罗云熙喜欢看小企鹅在蓝色冰面上挥着翅膀颤巍巍地滑行，而朱一龙喜欢的粉色海豚生活在热带雨林里，捕食时将鱼群驱赶到水面团团围住。

如果雨下得足够绵长，焦糖冰激凌挖到最后一勺的时候，两部恰好轮着放完。折中方案是随便挑一部，时新的热闹的偏门小众的，点开视频网站，或者是朱一龙费尽心思收藏的蓝光碟。

你想看哪个？

什么都好，罗云熙点点头，他去厨房拿了两个哆啦A梦头的陶瓷小勺，举在手里对冰淇淋虎视眈眈。

罗云熙有时看得认真，有时发困就缩在毯子里睡觉，半张脸都埋进去，呼吸均匀地靠在朱一龙肩上。

不过北方雨水也少，大多时候只是萧萧落在夜里。

朱一龙喜欢和他分享电影，就像罗云熙喜欢分享耳机的另一根。

其中一部的开头是两个穿白色睡衣的女人，失魂落魄，闭着眼睛梦游一样从一面墙挣扎着撞向另一面墙。

房间里凌乱摆着横七竖八的桌椅，咏叹调混合着掀翻椅子撞击地面的声音，女人们一个追随着另一个，两只落网白羽蛾一前一后地倒落，双臂打开又并拢，男主角坐在观众席上，眼眶里蓄满了泪水。

罗云熙第一次看的时候激动得搂住朱一龙的脖子，为那些不明所以的柔软动作哭得说不出话。其中一位纤细瘦削的夫人是他最向往的现代舞编导家，他梦想的具象者，而那段舞蹈的完整版，朱一龙被罗云熙拉着看的次数也不少于这部电影。

确实很奇妙。

后来这就成了朱一龙最喜欢的电影。

拥有远大理想的罗云熙在那个夏天很忙，戏剧节期间没有练功房，空缺的练习在之后的时间里被加倍补偿。从基本的阿拉贝斯克开始，身体前倾，手臂外展，再加蹲跳，九十分钟的热身以后才是正餐，为了八月份的比赛，罗云熙同时开始练习自己的节目。

每次回去罗云熙拖着脚步，没有电梯，一级一级的台阶都是煎熬，朱一龙掐着时间等在楼下，扶着他一点一点向上。

而一到家，树袋熊就抱住了自己的桉树，脑袋也不想抬起来：“好累好累。”

桉树抱住自己的树袋熊，他觉得自己不会安慰人，只好拍拍罗云熙的背，一下一下，像哄小宝宝。

“不过赢了比赛有两万美元的奖金。”

罗云熙抬起头，说这话时眼睛闪闪发亮，朱一龙仿佛看到动画特效。

房租水电可以付清以外，金屋藏娇也可短期实现，罗云熙暗自盘算着，又高兴起来了。

罗云熙高兴的时候实在很多，比如和朱一龙玩电脑上红蓝小人的游戏，一个很滑稽的操作能让他乐得歪进椅子，带着滑轮溜远出去，腿伸在半空，半天滑不回来。

夹着人字拖一起出去吃火锅，鸭舌帽底下扣着乱糟糟的头发，两人坐在鲜红沸腾的汤锅旁边，麻舌辣唇，罗云熙的眼睛却是弯弯甜甜的月亮糖。

去菜市场任由朱一龙抱着一种看缘分的心情买菜，摊主推荐的西葫芦买一点，前面阿姨很中意的莲藕买一点，螃蟹很活跃地在水里吐泡泡，也买一点。而他则拎着很多辣椒，小米椒朝天椒灯笼椒，尤爱青红二荆条，做什么菜都撒一把辣椒碎，每天两副碗筷。

白色的洗洁精泡沫都是快乐的小爆炸。

摇晃共同的生活储钱罐，哗啦哗啦的声音；和朱一龙学方言，把“冇得”当口头禅挂在嘴边，纠缠着聒天；切好的西瓜和哈密瓜，一片一片各自摆在碟子里；窗外有一盆兰花，桌子上摆着更好养活的绿萝和铜钱草，罗云熙喜欢端着搪瓷缸浇水；又因为脾胃不好，手里被塞着一杯补养的苦荞茶。

罗云熙总是很高兴，和他待在一起总有铺天盖地的高兴。

而这样的快乐也不需要遮掩，那一次的反串里，朱一龙借着台词表白，他平常的性格说不出这样的话。

“我的爱也像海一样深沉，我给你的越多，我自己也越是富有，因为这两者都是没有穷尽的。”

一字一句的抒情。

不过剧社的新戏无暇和旧世界勾连，他们只取个古典的名头或者保留一两句台词，内容被完全地肢解和重构。

朱一龙撩起裙角，翻身跳下阳台，俊秀的蒙太古等在一座神秘的亭子，背后是燃烧的桥，引向鲜红的绞刑台。


	7. Chapter 7

15

从医院回来以后，小区路上所有的积雪果然都被清扫干净了，罗云熙搭着姜付铜的肩膀下车，门口的装饰信箱里插了一小捧玫瑰，艳丽的红跳脱出多年风吹的旧漆，花瓣舒展，微微地低垂。

花里附着物业的道歉信，言辞诚恳，如需赔偿绝不推辞等等。罗云熙看完了放在桌子上，他原本也没有为难的意思。

姜付铜有些紧张地端起杯子喝水，这事要追究，到底是他和老彭预先商量好的，你说十几年的老干柴，再加一星半点的火，总能着吧。

现在弄巧成拙，只等着罗云熙骂他一顿。

“阿兰的胡桃夹子季才开始吧。”

兰历历是罗云熙的师妹，姜付铜的妻子，毕业后去了丹麦的舞团。

“圣诞前才刚开始，怎么说起这个。”罗云熙应该比他清楚，姜付铜有些摸不着头脑。

冬天舞团的表演季为期七周，在各个音乐厅歌剧院巡演，况且无胡桃夹子不圣诞，一时确实回不来。

罗云熙拄着拐杖走到阳台边上，拿出便利店吃剩的面包一点一点揪碎。

“她四月才升的独舞，还在进步，别把事情告诉她。”阳台上已经飞来了几只麻雀，抖着翅膀啄食。

罗云熙拍了拍手，突然话题一转，语气都变得缥缈。

“不过，还有一件事……”

姜付铜撑住一个笑脸。

“我在想自己的人缘应该没有差到去朋友家借住都会被拒绝吧。”

“当然不会，咱俩谁跟谁。”

姜付铜呵呵笑着答应，手机放在膝盖上给彭冠英发消息，“Game over.”

现在家里最热闹的声音是麻雀，啾啾喳喳，反客为主，偶尔有一声短促粗嘎的喜鹊叫，隐隐地，朱一龙不确定。

就像他不确定罗云熙说的“到家”，是泛指的建筑物还是有别的意思。

他开了门，只有水中的红玫瑰和他盈盈相对，暂时充当花器的透明茶壶旁放了一张素色信纸，朱一龙拿起来看，第一行是印刷体的“尊敬的罗先生及夫人”，他挑起眉头翻过来，反面是几行匆匆写完的钢笔字迹。

罗云熙的字收敛了很多，但依旧用力，撇捺的勾画在背面尤其明显。

“房子或卖或租，凭你处置，我一概没有意见，另外多谢药箱。

厨房还有鱼冻。预祝新年安康。 

罗弋”

“弋”字原本是“云熙”两个字划掉重写的，还有墨水不小心抹糊了的痕迹，朱一龙默默念了念，只觉得生涩和不知所从。

这些前后联系不大的句子确实是没有别的意思了，信纸被按照原来的折痕叠好，又放回了桌子上。

朱一龙仰倒在沙发上，他原本有工作安排，虽然不多，但足够让人忙起来而不至于胡思乱想，目光从天花板的四个角漫散到莨菪叶的背景墙，他捏捏眉心，准备起身去工作。

手机铃声在这时候响起来，来电显示“涂并野”。

朱一龙如释重负地按下接听键。

16

涂并野年轻时候叛逆，一心想摆脱父亲涂徽成的影响，自然是摇滚长发造型的忠实拥护者，某一时期后却一直以利落的寸板头形象示人，露出浓黑眉毛和炯亮眼睛。不过最为外人津津乐道的还是本人与其导演风格的反差。

他的作品早期以细腻平实闻名，剃短发以后风格几经变化，最终走上了和现实错位的寓言电影之路，问起缘由，他抱着肩笑眯眯地没有答案。

不过后期最有代表性的《三十六松》里引了这样一句话，是流传最为广泛的解读：

“告诉你，世界，我不相信。”

而《新燕》是“前涂并野”时期的最后一部影片，风格交融而前后突变，算起来，也将近十年了。

那时候朱一龙才刚毕业，罗云熙考到驾照的同时他也拿到了潜水执照，开玩笑说要是实在没有导演看中他，去水族馆养养海豚也算拥抱梦想。

但没过几天试镜成功的电话就打来了。

涂并野没有提什么对塑造人物的要求，连剧本围读会都没开，只是通知三个星期后去某个城市开机，多带衣服和花露水。

寄来的剧本简短精炼甚至显得过于零散，朱一龙读了几遍，盲人摸象，只能通过模糊的感知搜罗些相关资料，边读边揣摩。

而罗云熙比他还要更早动身，澳门方面的舞团向他抛了橄榄枝，老师也极力推荐，权衡之下，这是最好的选择。

朱一龙趴在右半边的床上迷迷糊糊地发困，厚沉沉的资料被胳膊压皱了边角，索性都推被到一边，朱一龙抱过枕头躺下，看罗云熙收拾衣服。

他们的衣柜从来没分过，为了省事，又总是买一打相同款式的T恤，红橙黄绿，更分不清楚哪件是哪件。

“这件你要不要留下？”罗云熙时不时地问他。

朱一龙被睡意困住了嘴，只能通过鼻音嗯两声，声音越来越小。

得不到回答，罗云熙就俯下身去吻舐他的眼睛，迫着他湿漉漉地睁开眼，朱一龙意识迟缓，手却无比熟悉地袭击他的痒痒肉。

闹了一阵，眼睛总归是半睁开了。

衣柜和抽屉不断地开开合合，罗云熙的身影在朱一龙眼前晃来晃去，他原本就困，于是眼前都变成不稳定的重影。

罗云熙坐在床边把衬衣叠到另一个箱子里，朱一龙记得这件衬衣是自己熨的，他的手伸过周围五颜六色的衣物，勾住罗云熙的手指。

“怎么了？”

“别走了，”朱一龙把他的手从衬衣拉向自己，要出口的话却突然转了弯，“你走来走去晃得我头晕，船都要翻了。”

罗云熙笑了一下，手掌贴在他的脸上，指尖勾过鬓角的一缕发：“困糊涂了你。”

“听不见。”

朱一龙把他的手枕在脸下，闭着眼喃喃。

罗云熙把手轻抽出来，忍住不去拧他的脸，继续整理，堆了半床的衣服渐渐变少，剩下的也被叠整齐，从薄至厚，一摞摞地放回去。

天花板是平面却歪斜的甲班，船确实要倾倒了，朱一龙梦见自己一脱手，翻落到海里，好像是他和罗云熙去过的某个地方，呼吸被海水完全攫取前，能看见绵延的白色沙滩和热带矮树。

还有一轮落日，在海面上撒着红玛瑙的火彩。

他的心跳随着潜入缓缓减慢，经过折射，光线在水层之间柔和地波动，微妙的蓝和青围绕着，像极了放干的美术颜料被大片地兑开，深深浅浅，纷纭如鳞。

朱一龙想起自己很久没有动笔了，那是一个小仪式，对着做睡前拉伸的罗云熙快速抹一幅色粉画。

厚厚一叠芭蕾舞者的肩颈和脚腕，现在不知道在哪个箱底，朱一龙张开嘴苦笑了一下，当代德加的路似乎只走了第一步。

周围没有言语，吐出的气泡上泛，向渐渐不见的橘红色霞光飞去。

眼前游过一群鱼，发着翠冷的光而密集庞大的一群，倏然散开浪游四方，朱一龙转过头，看见一只粉色的海豚出现在摇动的海草里，巡礼一样地路过。

一个声音环住他的手向前拉，留住它，留住它。

17

罗云熙走了，走之前故意搞怪地唱张学友，没有逗笑，又吻许多次，吻得蔷薇叹息广播催促，嘴里的杏仁糖都寡淡了味道，才终于走了。

他先飞去深圳，做一些交接，再跟着人坐渡船去澳门，还没有上岸，就可以见到松山灯塔的尖顶。

风浪喧豗在暗黑的礁石上，海鸥鸣啼着回应。

一系列的手续完成后，罗云熙一边推着两个箱子往安排的住处走，一边发消息报平安。

以前三指宽的硬壳小手机他打一大段话，磨损的下按键是第一个字和最后一个句号之间叠加的距离，屏幕尺寸越来越宽的时候，反而只有两三话可讲。

无线电波在特定频率里飞速地传递和发展，除了偷去时间，必然还偷了别的至关重要的东西。

挤过游人裹挟的大三巴牌坊广场，再路过新葡京，罗云熙循着门牌号终于找到了住处。

宿舍楼当街而建，红瓦坡顶，椭圆形的门洞，两侧墙壁上有漆成白色的浮雕，颇有上世纪的风格。

大堂角落里倒是有一部旧电梯，罗云熙上了楼，心不在焉地转过走廊，还要继续向前走时就被一声格外流畅的广府话叫住：

“你走过了走过了，Leo，你的房间在我隔壁。”

罗云熙回过头，看见一个嚼甘蔗的浅棕发男子朝他挥手。

“Antonio，叫我安东就行。”安东热情洋溢地自我介绍，罗云熙难得见到比自己还自来熟的人，伸出手和他握住。

安东是澳门长大的土生葡人，凭着一口灿烂白牙，舞团里每个人都是他的amigo，他也自然成了罗云熙在澳门的第一个朋友。

家里经营着小餐馆，所以他自诩除了芭蕾，味蕾第一棒。有空时，罗云熙跟着他去转悠，在榕树街巷里吃澳门葡国菜，这种混搭气质的菜品整个葡萄牙都找不到，实打实的澳门风情。

于是给朱一龙发消息的日常逐渐变成：“马介休球实在太好吃了，炸得外焦里嫩，我一口一个。”

附图一张，俯拍整个盘子。

不一会儿又发：“是我浅薄了，薯丝炒马介休更好吃。”

附图四张，前后左右的角度各一张。

每天仿佛用文字拿着铁锅铁铲，煎炒煮炸着朱一龙。

“马介休”，朱一龙几乎记恨上了这个词，他在嗡嗡的蚊子声里伺准时机，用力在小腿上一啪啦，世界终于暂时安静了一会。

“你多吃，少发图。”朱一龙用力地打字。

配图一张蚊子血。

这样的分离持续了一年。

但是两个人渐渐都忙起来。

因为节目的特殊性，安东的名字出现在另一场《波莱罗》的演职名单里，他有些抗议，但是不敢明目张胆地对抗，当晚只好路过被选为领舞的罗云熙门前哼哼：

“你可知Ma cau 不是我真姓？我离开你太久了……”

罗云熙打开门哭笑不得，“安东，你跑调了。”

安东咕哝着：“我只是来恭喜你。”他右手举起一瓶葡萄酒。

罗云熙已经开始刻意控制饮食，尽量远离盐糖，高热量的食物更是戒掉，晚餐也只吃了海鲜。

“抱歉，半小时前我才决定戒酒。”

“太遗憾了，不过还是恭喜你。”安东给了罗云熙一个熊抱。

“谢谢，明天请你吃榴莲。”

安东多云转晴地拎着酒瓶子回房间。

人是会飞的，当你忙得脚不沾地的时候，罗云熙既要适应编舞提出的种种变化，又要给出及时有效的反馈来协助创作，与此同时，一个新动作连续几天配合不流畅更是家常便饭。

除了朱一龙，罗云熙每天和门口一株植物道早晚安，它有着大如象耳的叶，背面长满绒毛，非常适合对着叹气，像一个适合倾听的朋友。 

选罗云熙做领舞的是李定舒，一个头衔和怪脾气一样多的舞蹈家，但这些都不能打消罗云熙空前高涨的积极性，他见过李定舒在路德维希堡表演的某一段视频，和他的偶像合作。

李定舒给他们看基伊安八十年代的作品《月亮公主》，再对溯分析三十年前《奔月》的录像带，一个舞剧以动作语言为线，除此以外，你还能编织出什么？

尽管以追求抽象性为主，但李定舒抠动作尤其细，《达芙妮和克罗埃》的第二组曲被重放了无数遍，在第无数加一遍，他摁停了钢琴上摆着的CD机，拍着手让目光都集中于他。

“罗弋，在这个重音，”李定舒把一段音乐倒回，抬起右脚做了个示范，“两个外转之间，脚踝要出去。”

罗云熙双手撑着膝盖喘气，汗珠在发梢上摇摇欲坠，他直起身来点点头，又重新做了一遍。

“很好，”李定舒给了一个类似赞许的眼神，又去纠正另一个人。

“林隽，慢慢地过去，不要碰到罗弋，然后一个飞跃离开他，注意手肘和胳膊。”

累的时候，动作会比受控制时更舒展，罗云熙拉住林隽的手腕做了一个大幅度的port-de-bras，两片完美的、只在水面交叠的云影。

但同时要达到绝对的精确，似乎有些悖论。

李定舒察觉到了他的眼神，“不要看镜子，来，继续。”

后来罗云熙都当镜子不存在，视觉记忆和身体直觉更直接有用。

音乐停了放，放了停，每一天的时长按照音符来划分，今天终于也接近休止符了。

罗云熙有一段独舞，后羿醉酒而欲举箭射月。

李定舒问他：“在想什么？”

罗云熙回答：“一个保守世俗的苦闷男人。”

周围出现了一群白衣，旋扑月辉，而嫦娥在酒的意识里翩然归访，落回他的怀里。

罗云熙托起林隽的腰，让她轻如羽毛，跃跃飞起。

李定舒再问他：“这时候在想什么？”

“我该放回一轮月亮。”

后羿放下了桑木的弓箭。

外面确实升起了月亮，悬风夜云，只是它好像羞于见人，比从前挂得更远更高。

李定舒满意地笑了。

18

和罗云熙分开的一年，那只海豚频繁地出现在朱一龙的梦里，它有时跳出这片永远落日的海面，粉色的鳍染成红色，叫声悠鸣，再带着燃烧的霞光落回到碧青色海水里，波浪缓缓推开，也漾开了碎红的星星。

它独自一个睡觉和游泳，在幽暗起伏的海藻里，粉盈的一团，慢悠悠地找寻。

朱一龙没有靠近，从来只是远远地看着。

没等那个声音再出现，一个剧烈的摇晃就将他震醒。

朱一龙睁开眼，眼前是长长的，蜿蜒而温顺的山路，没有水泥公路特有的愤怒的凝固，所有山峦的起伏都模糊在雾里，失意的莽黄色。

车子一抖一抖，如同行进在弯腰咳嗽的老妇脊背上。

朱一龙两手扶着眼镜看了看四周，又摘下来了。他刚刚近视，戴着眼镜看人忽近忽远，只是看远山更清晰，要不连山和天的边缘都分不清。

涂并野拿外套蒙着头也在睡觉，红色外套背面一朵硕大的向日葵随着呼吸一起一伏。

朱一龙活动着脖子走到前座，从背包里翻出剧本和水杯，又左右脚打晃地回到自己座位上。

剧本其实已经拍完了大半，在拍摄过程中他好多次跑去找涂并野请教：“我不太理解这儿是什么意思。”

这些词句排列所产生的意义似乎已经超过了已有逻辑之外。

涂并野拍他的肩膀，“讲实话我也不知道，但它是不是很有意思。”

他给了演员极大甚至接近完全的自由。

朱一龙清晰地记得自己的第一场戏，从一个化学厂的污水排放处醒来，剧本上没有前因后果，只是讲他从污水里爬起来。

这是一个边缘化的空间，朱一龙自己设定了几种情境，最终选择了第一直觉，最荒谬却又让他最坚信的一种。

拍摄时涂并野披着红外套，脸掩在缭绕的烟圈后，他没有喊停，朱一龙的心终于落定，带着不可思议的心情。

之后又很多次地去询问涂并野，尽管每次得到的答案都是“我也不知道”，但交谈中总有发现。

涂并野给他看了最初的手写剧本，除了段落的涂抹，和他手里的成品差别并不太，只是最后一页的末尾，黑色水笔小而端正地写着：献给涂徽陆。

在一个世界外再构建一个世界，无数的空白需要填补，剧本里显眼的自相矛盾终于有了正确的注解，原来是这样的。

最后的场景选在了叠城，一个被遗落的地方，曾经以瀑布闻名四野，晴天丽日时，瀑布上会有长虹横挂，只是现在已经永远地进入了枯水期。

虽然没有色彩斑斓的彩虹，但是常年的流水冲刷留下了许多光滑圆润的溶洞，女主角春妮在里面有一场戏，回音折射到洞外，笑似长哭。

“我原来是春天的泥土，踩在你们坦途的路上，经过全体默许的犯罪便不算犯罪，你们的步伐虽然稳健，难道不怕也被死亡堵住去路吗？”

朱一龙在外面听着，手里拿一只常用的褪色牛皮袋子，里面裹一本厚笔记和一小只微型相机，塑料杆的水笔早就用完了，只剩下半拇指长的秃头铅笔夹在本子里。

他捏着袋子，非常用力，手背青筋暴起，好像能从中汲取到什么力量，朱一龙一时分不清楚自己是谁。

期盼和故乡，都不在这条路上。

程媖裹着毯子从洞里出来，见到他楞了一下，随即用湿淋淋还没擦干的手拍在他的胳膊上：“醒了，回转了，还有最后一场戏。”

朱一龙被冰得回过神来，摸着头不好意思：“媖姐，你太有感染力了。”

程媖哆嗦着发白的嘴唇大笑：“我可不想老涂神经病一样盯着我。”

涂并野黑着脸出现在程媖身后，又扔过去一条毛巾盖在她头发上：“去换衣服，小心冻坏了。”

程媖裹着两条毛巾跑回车里。

确实只剩最后一场戏了，整个剧组都在等，准确地说应该是等涂并野拿主意，他到底想要一个什么样的结局。

将要下雨，鸽群在灰暗的天空上划过一个圈子，带着低微的哨声渐渐飞远，涂并野摇着镜头，由远及近，停在一座石桥上。

桥上有人，那个人在看山，一会儿也看看天，他慢条斯理地撑起一把伞，皱巴巴的伞面开出最金黄的花。

而山在水里，曾经在水里，水中已经有一把撑开的红伞，在污浊激荡的河水里活泼地翻滚，伞面被石头割破，裂成了点地梅，只有这样一朵，失去名字地流去。

另一把黄色雨伞也扬手落下，镜头被桥分割成两部分，一边是红一边是黄，就在新濡的黄花恰恰漂过桥的时候，镜头转到了桥上，有一件袖口挽起的灰蓝色工装外套，一件泥黄色沁着汗的背心，叠得都整齐，最上面是相机和笔记本，装在牛皮袋子里。

雨一滴抱着一滴地落下。

涂并野拍完最后一个镜头，看到朱一龙踩过桥栏，依旧保持着张开双臂的姿势，他站在岸边拿喇叭喊：“混小子！穿衣服！掉下去没人救你！”

天际不断炸响雷声，暴雨白茫茫瓢泼而下，车子慢而谨慎，和着费力的雨刮器左右摆动，朱一龙拧开瓶盖，喝掉水杯里最后一口水，脚上还套着塑胶长靴。

刚刚车子的后轮陷入泥坑，安了木板又加上全剧组的人去推，才终于出来了。

手机不断摁亮又灭掉，没有信号。


End file.
